Ghost Tours
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: After getting bombarded with reporters, Danny and his family go on a road trip, having adventures at every destination, with more half as or ghosts. Submit your characters. Characters- Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny, Dani and OC- a lot of OCs. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer- So, I lost the old document! So I'm rewriting it.**

 **This story gives you the opportunity to add your own characters into this story**

 **Name-**

 **Ghost Name- (only with halfas)**

 **Age-**

 **Where do they live?-**

 **Appearance-**

 **Special Powers-**

 **Status- (Halfa or ghost)**

 **Good or Evil-**

 **Thankyou**

 **Riddle Time- What belongs to you but others use it better?**

About 2 weeks ago, I saved the world

About 1 and a half weeks ago was the last time I left my room, as the house wasn't safe anywhere else.

And totally not because of the camping reporters on popup tents outside. Yes, they're still there, with frizzy hair and coffee-stained clothes, but still remaining, with their Invisobill Cameras and ghost trackers. I converted into my ghost form, and made yet another ice sculpture, the small ghost dog Cujo. His fur looked soft, and almost like the original, but instead of placing on the floor or the desk with the others, I just destroyed the almost indestructible ice sculpture. The creator was the only person who could destroy them, even the heat of the sun.

There was a knock at a door, and I used telekanistics o open it, reveling my mum, in her Turquoise jump suit. I ran into her arms, and she flinched in my heatless arms, but still held my tight.

"Mum, I think I'm going to go crazy if I stay in here for one more day,"

"Are they still there?" she said, clearly referring to the reporters. I floated over the sea of sculptures and pulled the curtains, and a blinding collection of flashes went to the window. I shut them before we went blind.

"I've got a plan to get outer here, get the family and meet me in the lab, after packing all your clothes," she nodded, and ran out the room. I packed my t-shirts and shorts, and jeans, and Danny Phantom hoodies into the infi bag that Frostbite gave me. I fazed through the floor into the lab, fortunately the weapons didn't attack my ecto- signature anymore. The family arrived, and I floated to their height so they wouldn't be looking down at me.

"Dad, take mum, and Jazz and get into the Fenton RV, meet me at the flattened part of the woods. I've got a fried who can make portals, I'll take a portal to meet you there."

I met Wulf, and he made me a portal. We went to a road trip, and I got out my IPhone to tweet the reporters and my phans

 _DannyPhantom_ escaped the reporters and is on a road trip with the family

 _#RealEscapists #GhostWinsAgain_

We're going to the desert first, as no one would expect me to go there. Wonder what's going to happen…


	2. Dani

**Writer**

 **Last Riddle: Name**

 **I am taken from a mine, and shut up in a wooden case, from which I am never released, and yet I am used by almost everybody.**

* * *

 **Charecters So Far**

 **Vane Valentine (Kittalia Phantom)**

 **Dana Heart (Kittalia Phantom)**

 **Scarlett Spirit (Kittalia Phantom)**

 **Fire Phoenix (S** **pider-Pig 1986)**

* * *

 **Submit your OCs**

 **Name:**

 **Age (of death if full ghost)**

 **Status (halfa or full)**

 **Core:**

 **Sexual Orentation:**

 **Hair Color(s) (human+ghost):**

 **Eye (human+ghost):**

 **Casual Clothes:**

 **Ghost fighting clothes:**

 **Good or Evil:**

 **Haunt (where they live):**

 **How they die/half die:**

 **Obsession:**

 **Special Powers:**

 **Personality:**

* * *

The RV made its way across the rocky terrain of the desert, the hot sun blaring down, with the aircon of full, the Fenton adults and Jazz were sweating buckets. However, Danny was shivering, almost frozen from the inside. Eventually Jack noticed his sons unusual behavior.

"Danny boy, how are you?" Asked the man, who had long since ditched the jumpsuit for a pair of orange boxers and black vest top. Danny had grabbed the jumpsuit and wrapped the shoulders of his black hoodie with his logo on.

"Ghost cores acting up Dad, must be because I used it daily back home, can I go out?" asked the youngest Fenton. Jack nodded, clicking off the ghost shield. Danny fazed through the thick metal walls of the RV like they were air, before transforming into his dead form

* * *

Danny flew around 100 miles before landing upon a patch of pale sand. Just like Frostbite said, Danny let the ice escape from his mouth. The sand suddenly froze over for as far as he could see, and Danny, now back to his normal ghost temperature of 0°c, he decided to see how far the ice had gone. He flew for about 10 meters over the melting ice until he noticed a small figure shivering, despite being under layers of clothes. There was a trench coat pulled over a hoodie, a pair of fleecy jogging bottoms and show boots. Danny approached the hunched figure and looked right into his own eyes, saw his own raven hair. Dani! Her eyes struck with familiarity, before going back to a iced over look.

"Dani," ordered Danny "Ghost form, now," She transformed, and still shivering, Danny transformed back into a human to remove his hoodie, can pulled it round his clones shoulders, before transforming back into a ghost.

"Now focus on compressing the cold till it has no where to go but out." said Danny, turning intangible milliseconds before Dani let out the cold ice, leaving him unfrozen, unlike Frostbite. She fell into Danny's arms, and he hugged her tight.

"Thanks Danny,"

"how are we going to exclaim you to my parents?" Dani pushed away.

"there's no way I'm meeting your parents," said the ghost girl

"come on," said Danny "did you think I would let a 12 year old fend for herself,"

"technically, I'm 2 months old,"

"THATS EVEN WORSE," exclaimed Danny, dragging Dani by the arm, intangible go she couldn't escape, and dragged her to the RV.

* * *

"Family, this is Danielle, or Dani, and she's my clone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

If this note has appeared on a story, than nothing good has happened. But neither anything bad. I'm just bored with it.

So, I'm putting it up for adoption (but don't worry, you won't need to fill out lots of paperwork for this; just PM me with the title)

I will be choosing who gets it on the 5th off September

From

Kittalia Phantom


End file.
